


no title

by Knivergils



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: DmCD, Incest, M/M, Twincest, mVmD, 维吉尔×但丁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils
Summary: 普通人paro援交play总裁×高中生（不是年龄操作）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> V总跳级毕业早，蛋还在读高中，留级生。

“老板今天好猛，搞得我腰好酸，是不是好多天没做了，老板娘满足不了你才来找我的吗？”

衬衫被汗沾湿的但丁趴在维吉尔身上，脑袋搁在他肩头一动不动。维吉尔忍不住掐他屁股，“好好说话，不要阴阳怪气的。”

“下次带我去酒店吧，我不想老在车上做。”

但丁捧住维吉尔的头懒懒地吻上去，半天都没动，维吉尔只好把他推开。 

“每辆车你都点名过了，终于腻了吗？”

“这辆新车我还挺喜欢的，后座空间够大。”

“那等你毕业了就给你开。”

“老板这就在打算以后包养我的事了？还是在暗示什么？”

“但丁……”

但丁嬉皮笑脸地亲了他一口，从他腿上起身，维吉尔的阴茎从他的身体里滑出，但是安全套还卡在里面。

“……”维吉尔赶紧捏住开始滴落精液的安全套，把但丁按在座位上，“别乱动。”

他慢慢地把安全套从但丁的后穴里抽出来，但丁中途还故意夹紧屁股，被赏了一巴掌。但丁看他把装满精液的安全套打结，吹了个口哨。然后抓住他的手腕，俯身下去含住维吉尔已经半软的阴茎，用舌头舔干净上面的精液，他很认真仔细地舔，搞得维吉尔差点又要硬起来。

等他舔完，皱着眉头艰难地直起腰，“妈的，腰真的好酸……”缓了一下就凑上去舔了舔维吉尔的嘴唇，“我昨天晚上买的菠萝好吃吗，你今天尝起来有菠萝味哦，老板。”

维吉尔用力地捏住他的脸，把他的嘴都捏到嘟起来。但丁开始大笑，逗他哥真是太好玩了。

维吉尔把安全套用纸巾包起来扔到垃圾盒里，把纸巾盒扔给但丁，自己抽了几张湿巾擦手。

“放学要我来接你吗，还是自己回家？”维吉尔问。

但丁套上一条裤腿，说：“你还要回家换车太麻烦了，算了，我自己回去吧。”

“知道了，到家了给我电话。”

收拾完自己，但丁开门下车，走了几步想起什么似的跑回来，敲了敲车窗。

“什么事？”维吉尔放下车窗问。

但丁把手一摊，“还没付钱呢，先生。”

“你就一定要玩这个吗。”

“快点。”

维吉尔摇了摇头，掏出钱包，拿了一叠票子递给但丁。

“谢谢惠顾~❤”

但丁打车走了以后，维吉尔自己趴在方向盘上笑得停不下来。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V总跳级毕业早，蛋还在读高中，留级生。

但丁的课本已经被画得一塌糊涂，胡乱的线条下面写满了一个人的名字。

Vergil. Vergil. Vergil. Vergil. Vergil.

Vergil. Vergil. Vergil. Vergil. Vergil.

Vergil. Vergil. Vergil. Vergil. Vergil.

……

……

但丁趴在桌上望向窗户，盯着灰蒙蒙的天空。吹进来的风有点凉，这么快就到秋天了。

天冷了，那个“冷血动物”会更喜欢我的。但丁把脸埋进胳膊里窃笑。

昨天因为和男人接吻的“不雅照片”，但丁被老师约谈。

也不知道是哪个好事的家伙偷拍到了他和维吉尔接吻的照片，发到了学校论坛和insgram上。但丁和他的‘SugarDaddy’一下子成了热门话题。好在是在远处拍的，照片够模糊，只拍到了维吉尔的下巴，不过他手里拿着的钱和那辆豪车就已经足够让事件升级了。甚至有人跟帖放了他上学期球赛结束后的照片，维吉尔那次开了和这次一样的那辆车过来接他。他还清楚地记得他湿漉漉地和维吉尔在车上做爱，维吉尔非常嫌弃他的汗味，都不愿意和他接吻。但丁就喜欢维吉尔这样子，非要捉弄他，两个人在车上“挣扎”，结果套子在中途破掉，维吉尔最后只能拔出来射在他的球衣上。

但丁靠在车边玩车门的把手，等到维吉尔出来还是没忍住问了。

“他们跟你说什么了？”

维吉尔扫了但丁一眼，一边打开车门一边说：“看起来他们应该不知道那个人是我，只是……”

“只是什么？”

“叫我把你带回去好好管教。”

“你想怎么管教我？”

“不是你想的那种管教。”

“哈哈哈哈哈，可是我特别希望你‘好好管教’我，‘Da~ddy’。”

啧，丢下孩子‘离家出走’的斯巴达要是知道了，说不定会带着老婆回来。

百无聊赖的但丁掏出手机给维吉尔发送性骚扰短信。

过了许久，维吉尔才回复，看着老哥回复的内容，但丁忍不住笑出了声。

“自习好无聊”还没有发出去，对话框里又跳出一句“我正在开会”。开会还有空发这种短信，想必是很无聊的例会了。一想到维吉尔对着那群老古董皮笑肉不笑的样子，但丁就捶桌子。

过了没几分钟，手机突然震动，维吉尔瞥了一眼手机，短讯提示的缩略图提示但丁的性骚扰升级——打开短信，硬起来的小但丁的特写配了一句话“想和你做。”

维吉尔熄灭了屏幕，把手机扔到桌上叹了口气。

正在讲话的人被维吉尔的这个动作吓了一跳，突然安静袭来，整个会议室里充满了尴尬的气氛。维吉尔站起来，重新拿起手机，对在座的人说你们继续，我出去打个电话。

高一上学期的冬天，斯巴达丢下一堆烂摊子带着伊娃消失了。但丁第一次看到那样的维吉尔。他们在学校体育馆的更衣室里做爱，但丁原本只是想安慰一下他的双胞胎哥哥，但是他没有想到维吉尔“疯了”，他被他十五岁的哥哥操到哭。空荡荡的更衣室没有暖气，维吉尔唯一清晰的记忆是但丁滚烫的体温。

维吉尔给但丁打去电话。

“但丁。”

“哟，我的大老板，怎么在开会的时候拨打但丁色情热线呢？这么想听我自慰的叫声吗？”但丁抚弄着自己的阴茎，快感比接通电话之前变得更加明显了。他用手指圈住阴茎，一边呻吟一边挤压套弄着龟头。

“继续。”

但丁笑着，“你觉得你的员工和那些董事会怎么想？他们讲得天花乱坠，等待老板的认可。实际上老板却分心在听一通高中生的色情电话。”

红晕从但丁的脸颊上浮起，蔓延到胸膛，乳头硬起来顶着T恤的布料摩擦。但丁呜咽了一声，缓慢地操着自己的掌心。

“他们怎么会想到自己的老板热衷于用他的大鸡巴捅男高中生的屁眼。”

“他们更不会知道我喜欢舔你，喜欢在你的大腿内侧狠狠地咬上一口，在你想要跳起来的时候把手指插进你像女人一样湿的小洞里。”

“AH...Fuck, Yeah....”

“如果他们知道我付给你这个臭小子的钱超过他们的工资，他们会更生气的。”

“我才不管他们生不生气，维吉，我太想你的老二了，我要把它舔得湿漉漉的，用力吸它，让你忍不住想要抓住我的头发疯狂地操我的嘴。”

“是啊，你总是想要帮我吸出来，用你灵活甜美的小舌头。”

“操！是的，我太想了。我喜欢老板变态的大鸡巴，我爱死老板用他的大肉棒干我了！啊啊……”但丁想象着维吉尔腹肌的弧线，手指抚摸那些细腻的沟壑，把嘴里的物件含得更深，深得塞满喉咙。

“当然我还是更喜欢吻你的嘴唇，咬它们，再含进嘴里。我不得不说，你穿着校服索吻的样子，确实值得那个价格。”

呜咽的声音那么的甜，但丁的喘息起伏变得剧烈。他把含在嘴里的手指拔出来，发出了一声清晰的“啵～”。他死死地抓住旁边的纸巾架子，身体控制不住地颤抖，阴茎里流出来的液体打湿了他的手心，操弄的声音越来越大。

一阵压抑的呻吟声后，电话那头传来柔软的喘息。

“好想和你做。”

“等我回家。”

“不来接我吗？”

“这几天你最好自己回家。”

“这种时候你才更应该来接我吧，避免我被‘坏男人’拐走，老师也会更放心的❤。”

“好吧，我会给你电话。”

“别太晚。”

“知道了。”

“感谢来电，希望您今天下午也过得愉快~❤”


End file.
